Increased fruit and vegetable (F&V) consumption has been shown to decrease the risks for certain forms of cancer, heart disease and other chronic diseases. The Year 2000 goals set a minimum of five daily servings of F&V as a national goal. "Gimme 5" is the first school nutrition education curriculum to use behavioral techniques to target F&V consumption among fourth and fifth grade children. Based on focus groups, "Gimme 5" attempts to increase F&V consumption by increasing availability of F&V at home (through enhancing children's asking skills), increase affect or preferences for F&V (through taste testing exposures), and by increasing skills in food preparation (through classroom demonstration and homework assignments). Pilot evaluation with 4th and 5th grade students revealed that fruit consumption increased in an experimental school, but not vegetables. While change occurred in school lunch consumption, little change occurred outside of school. to enhance the ability to reach parents and change consumption outside of school for this proposal, "Gimme 5" will include a newsletter with homework and home videotape components. to sensitize the families to the Gimme 5/5-A-Day message, media and grocery stores in Augusta will aggressively market the NCI 5-A-Day message. Sixteen schools will be matched and randomly assigned within pairs to experimental and control conditions. All schools will receive the media and grocery store components (which we expect will sensitize the participants but not result in substantial behavior change). The experimental schools will receive the curriculum, school food service, newsletter-homework and videotape components. Seven days of daily monitored food diaries will be used to assess F&V consumption. Data will be collected at yearly intervals to control for seasonality of F&V availability and consumption. Process evaluation will be conducted with teachers, school food service, parents, media and grocery stores. this project should result in a proven technology for promoting F&V consumption among 4th and 5th grade children and in the testing of several hypotheses based on social cognitive theory about the processes by which that change occurred.